The present invention relates to computer peripheral apparatus, and relates more particularly to such a computer peripheral apparatus which has a mainframe housing and two speaker housings detachably connected together to hold diskdrives and speakers, permitting them to be detachably connected to a computer.
Various multi-media computer systems are well known, and intensively used in different fields. A variety of peripheral apparatus have been disclosed for use with multi-media computer systems, and have appeared on the market. For example, a diskdrive array mainframe is provided for holding a plurality of diskdrives for connection to a computer system. However, this structure of diskdrive array mainframe has a limited space for holding a limited number of diskdrives. Furthermore, various audio equipment have been developed for use with computer systems through sound cards. However, the installation cost is high for equipping a computer system with an external diskdrive array mainframe and an external audio equipment.